Jangsado Island In Love
by Byuneunra
Summary: Berawal dari perjodohan, akankan semuanya berakhir dengan cinta? hal itulah yang terjadi dengan seorang siswi bernama Jun Jihyun dan seorang siswa bernama Kim Soohyun yang terikat dalam sebuah perjodohan di usia muda. apakah kebencian mereka berubah menjadi cinta? ikuti terus kisah selengkapnya...
1. Chapter 1

**Maaf jika cerita ini mirip dengan BBF karena memang inspirasinya dari sana, tapi secera keseluruhan ini di rubah kok :)**

Jun Ji Hyun bersama keluarganya pergi liburan ke Jangsado Island. Dia menikmati liburan tersebut. Menurutnya dia jarang sekali berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Karena kesibukkan Ayah dan Ibunya yang harus bolak-balik keluar negeri.

"Apakah kamu bahagia sekarang?" Tanya Ibunya

"Aku sangat bahagia" Jawab Jun Ji Hyun sambil memeluk Ibunya

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Ibunya

"Ne" Jawab Jun Ji Hyun

"Ini sudah malam ayo tidur" Ucap Ayahnya

"Ne Appa" Jawab Jun Ji Hyun

Pada keesokkan harinya, Jun Ji Hyun pergi berjalan-jalan. Dia melihat lelaki yang sangat tampan. Lelaki itu sedang melukis pemandangan yang ada disana. Jun Ji Hyun Terus memandangi lelaki itu sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau berbelok arah dan menabrak pohon. Lelaki itu pun melihatnya dan segera menolongnya.

"Gwencanayo?" Tanya lelaki Itu

"Gwen... gwen... cana" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun dengan mata yang membulat

Lelaki itu pun membantu Jun Ji Hyun berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari dedaunan dan segera pergi utuk melanjutkan lukisannya. Hati Jun Ji Hyun langsung luluh akan ketampanan lelaki itu. Jun Ji Hyun terus mengamati lelaki itu. Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu menerima sebuah panggilan dan setelah dia terima dia pergi dari tempat itu.

"Akankah aku bertemu denganmu nantinya" Pikir Jun Ji Hyun

Setelah itu dia pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kamu kemana aja sih dari tadi?" Tanya Kim Soo Hyun

"Aku sedang melukis, ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Gawat! Gawat !" Ucap Ryeowook

"Gawat kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kita... harus segera pergi dari tempat ini" Sahut Kim Hyun Joong

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Orang tua kita sudah berkumpul di ruamahnya Kim Soo Hyun. Nampaknya mereka tahu kalau kita pergi ketempat ini diam-diam dan bolos sekolah" Sahut Kim Bum

"Apa?!" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Maka dari itu kita harus pergi sekarang" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun

Mereka pun segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sesampainnya mereka dirumah Kim Soo Hyun, meraka dimarahin habis-habisan.

"Kalian ini kemana aja sih?" Tanya Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun

"Kalian tahu nggak kalian bikin semua orang cemas. Telepon nggak diangkat-angkat. Kemana aja kalian selama ini" Sahut Ibunya Kyuhyun

"Mianhae. Kita pergi ke..." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan desenggol oleh Kim Soo Hyun dan Kim Hyun Joong agar dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Diam kamu" Bisik Kim Soo Hyun

"Pergi kemana Kyuhyun? Tante tahu kok kamu orangnya nggak bisa bohong sama orang tua. Ayo jawab" Ucap Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun

Kyuhyun bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Teman-temannya menyarankan agar dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. dia pun menunduk diam diasaat semua orang menanyakan kemana mereka pergi.

"Kok kamu diem sih. Ayo Jawab Kyuhyun" Paksa Ibunya Kyuhyun

"Kita pergi ke..." Ucap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mulutnya ditutup sama tangannya Kim Soo Hyun.

"Kita pergi jalan-jalan aja kok" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun

"Pergi jalan-jalan kok bisa sampai seminggu nggak masuk sekolah. Sekarang kamu lepaskan tangan kamu dari mulutnya Kyuhyun" Ucap Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun dan Kim Soo Hyun pun melepaskan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun sekarang kamu jawab. Kalian pergi kemana selama ini" Ucap Ibunya Kim Hyun Joong

"Kita pergi ke..." Ucap Kyuhyun yang menengok kearah teman-temannya dan semuanya menggelengkan kepala untuk memberi kode sama Kyuhyun agar tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kita pergi ke Jangsado Island !" Ucap Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya disenggol sama Ryeowook sehingga Kyuhyun pun terkejut dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa?!" Ucap mereka serentak

"Buat apa kamu kesana?" Tanya Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun

"Ibu tidak penah mengizinkan aku buat ketemu Ayah. Ibu pernah menulis dibuku diary ibu kalau ayah adalah pemilik dari Jangsado Island itu. Makanya aku pergi kesana buat ketemu ayah" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun. Ibunya pun menampar pipi kanannya Kim Soo Hyun.

"Kamu jangan pernah menyebut nama ayahmu lagi. DIA ITU SUDAH MATI !" Ucap Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eomma... eomma..." Panggil Kim Soo Hyun sambil memegang pipi kanannya

"kamu yang sabar yah. Ayo sekarang kita susul Mi Ran dan bujuk dia supaya tidak marah lagi sama Soo Hyun" Ucap Ibunya Kim Bum. Kim Soo Hyun pun terduduk lemas. Teman-temannya yang melihatnya pun membantu dia berdiri dan membawanya kekamar. Pada keesokkan paginya, mereka berlima pun berangkat kesekolah. Semua siswa yang ada disana pun terpesona melihat ketampanan mereka. Apalagi Seohyeon, dia sangat menyukai Kim Soo Hyun.

(jam pelajaran dimulai dan guru pun segera memperkenalkan murid baru)

"Ayo kamu kesini" Panggil guru dan murid baru itupun memasuki kelas

"Sekarang perkenalkan diri kamu" Ucap Guru

"Annyeong haseyo. Jeonenun Jun Ji Hyun imnida" Ucap Ji Hyun dan membungkukkan badannya

"Sekarang kamu boleh duduk. Disana ada bangku kosong disebelah Kim Soo Hyun. Kamu bisa duduk disana" Ucap Guru. Jun Ji Hyun pun duduk. Pelajaran pun dimulai. Saat pelajaran usai, mereka semua pergi kekantin.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut kami kekantin?" Tanya Yoona

"Apa?" Sahut Ju Ji Hyun

"Yoona imnida" Ucap Yoona

"Suzy imnida" Ucap Suzy

"Kang Sora imnida" Ucap Sora

"Jun Ji Hyn imnida" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun

"Kita kekantin yuk. Aku laper nih" Ucap Suzy

"Bukannya kamu udah makan banyak yah pagi tadi. Kok masih laper aja" Ucap Yoona

"Hehehe. Udah deh jangan banyak protes. Sekarang kita kekantin yuk" Ajak Suzy

Yoona, Suzy, Kang Sora, dan Jun Ji Hyun pun pergi kekantin. Mereka pun makan dengan lahapnya. Saat mereka asik makan, Jun Ji Hyun melihat lelaki itu lagi. Dia terpesona akan ketampananya, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau yang dia tuangkan kedalam nasi itu adalah sambal yang sangat pedas. Teman-temannya sudah memperingatkannya agar tidak dimakan. Ketika Jun Ji Hyun makan nasi itu...

"HUAAA... HAAAAAH... " Teriak Jun Ji Hyun yang menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengipas-ngipaskannya. Teman-temannya pun tertawa. Apalagi Suzy, dia yang paling kencang tertawanya. Setelah itu Yoona memberi Jun Ji Hyun air minum.

"Liat aja mereka sok banget mentang-mentang pemilik sekolah ini jadi bisa seenakknya ngusir gitu aja. Sebel jadinya" Ucap Sora

"Mereka itu siapa?" Tanya Jun Ji Hyun

"Kamu liat dia kan (Nunjuk Kim Soo Hyun) dia itu pemilik dari sekolahan ini. Ibu dan ayahnya udah cerai waktu dia masih kecil. Denger-denger ayahnya itu adalah pemilik dari Pulau Nami dan Jangsado Island. Dia juga ketua dari Flowers Boys At School namanya adalah Kim Soo Hyun. Sekarang kamu liat dia (Nunjuk Kim Hyun Joong) dia itu adalah anak perusahaan terbesar dikorea. Dengar-dengar Ayah dan Ibunya sekarang sedang mempunyai bisnis kerjasama dengan perusahaan terbesar di Singapura. Dia itu adalah anak satu-satunya namanya adalah Kim Hyun Joong. Nah sekarang kamu liat disebelahnya (Nunjuk Ryeowook) dia itu adalah putra kedua dari perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Perusahaan itu memiliki banyak cabang diseluruh Korea. Denger-denger Ayah dan Ibunya bakalan nambah cabang baru yang letaknya di kota Daegu. Namanya adalah Ryeowook. Kamu liat pria yang megang gelas itu (Nunjuk Kim Bum) dia itu adalah anak satu-satunya dari Perusahaan yang terbesar ke-3 setelah Kim Hyun Joong dan Ryeowook. Dia itu sebenarnya anak manja. Semua aset perusahaan ayahnya bakalan jadi milik dia. Ayah dan Ibunya adalah pemilik dari Namsan Tower dan Pemilik dari tempat makan yang tekenal diseluruh Korea. Nama tempat makan itu adalah Myeongdong Gyoja. Namanya adalah Kim Bum. Sekarang kamu liat pria yang duduk di sebelah Kim Soo Hyun itu (Nunjuk Kyuhyun) dia itu adalah satu-satunya anggota yang tidak pernah mau membully siswa yang ada disini. Dia adalah anak kedua dari Menteri Pendidikan yang ada di Korea ini. Walaupun dia jarang membully siswa yang ada disekolahan ini, tapi dia adalah adik kesayangan dari anggota Flowers Boys At School. Namanya adalah Kyuhyun. Sekarang kamu udah tahu kan siapa mereka. Jadi kamu jangan pernah cari masalah sama mereka. Apalagi Kim Soo Hyun." Ucap Yoona

"Ternyata sekolahan ini ngeri banget yah" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun

Tiba-tiba datang empat orang perempuan yang duduk bersama geng Flowers Boys At School.

"Mereka itu siapa? Kok mereka nggak takut sih sama Flowers Boys At School?" Tanya Jun Ji Hyun

"Ya jelaslah mereka nggak takut. Mereka aja bagian dari Flowers Boys At School" Sahut Sora

"Sekarang aku jelasin yah biar kamu ngerti, kamu liat perempuan cantik yang rambutnya tergerai itu (Nunjuk Seohyeon) dia adalah perempuan tercantik yang ada disekolahan ini. Dia bukan hanya cantik, dia adalah anak dari perusahaan terbesar di kota Busan. Dia memang cantik sih tapi dia tidak pernah mendapatkan hati Kim Soo Hyun. Namanya adalah Seohyeon. Sekarang kamu perempuan yang berada di sebelah kanan Seohyun (Nunjuk IU) dia itu yang tercantik kedua setelah Seohyeon. Dia adalah putri dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar yang ada dikota Daejeon. Saat ini Ayah dan Ibunya sedang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan terbesar yang ada di LA. Namanya adalah IU. Sekarang kamu lihat perempuan yang berada di sebelah kiri Seohyun (Nunjuk Park Shin Hye) dia itu adalah yang tercantik ketiga setelah Seohyeon dan IU. Dia sama seperti Kim Soo Hyun. Ayah dan Ibunya cerai saat dia masih kecil. Walaupun begitu dia adalah putri dari perusahaan terbesar dikota Incheon. Namanya adalah Park Shin Hye. Sekarang kamu lihat perempuan di sebelah Shin Hye (Nunjuk Jung So Min) dia adalah yang tercantik keempat setelah Seohyeon, IU, dan Park Shin Hye. Walaupun begitu, dia sangat disenangi oleh para laki-laki yang ada disekolahan ini. Dia itu juga pemilik dari perusahaan terbesar yang ada dikota Cheonan dan Donghae. Namanya adalah Jung So Min" Sahut Sora

"Donghae? Bukannya itu anggota Suju yah?" Tanya Jun Ji Hyun

"Itu lain lagi. Donghae itu adalah nama kota yang terdapat di provinsi Dangwon" Sahut Yoona. Mendengaran penjelasan Yoona, Ji Hyun membentuk huruf O besar di mulutnya.

Saat mereka asik menjelaskan tentang geng Flowers Boys At School, Suzy asik makan sampai makanan yang ada dimeja habis dilahapnya.

"Ini serius kamu yang makan?" Tanya Yoona

"Iya. Habisnya aku laper" Ucap Suzy. Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Jun Ji Hyun masih memandangi Kyuhyun. Dia sangat menyukai lelaki itu. Menurutnya, Kyuhyun berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Dia sangat pendiam dan jago dalam hal melukis. "Seandainya aku jadi kekasihnya, aku mau dilukisnya setiap hari" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun didalam hati sambil tersenyum memandangi Kyuhyun. Menyadari tatapan itu, Kim Bum menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun dan memberi kode agar dia menatap perempuan yang ada tepat didepannya. Kyuhyun pun menatap kearah Jun Ji Hyun. Jun Ji Hyun pun langsung menunduk malu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan membalas tatapannya. Yoona, Suzy, dan Sora yang melihat pipi Jun Ji Hyun menjadi merah, mereka pun mengejek Jun Ji Hyun.

"Kamu suka sama Kyuhyun kan?" Tanya Yoona

"Em..." Ucap Jun Ji Hyun

"Aku peringatkan aja yah, Kyuhyun itu suka sama Seohyeon. Jadi kamu jangan banyak bermimpi buat jadi pacarnya Kyuhyun" Ucap Sora

"Maksudmu? Tapi bukannya Seohyeon suka sama Kim Soo Hyun?" Tanya Jun Ji Hyun

"Seohyeon memang menyukai Kim Soo Hyun tapi ada yang bilang kalau Kyuhyun menyukai Seohyeon" Ucap Suzy

"Jadi ini namanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dong" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun

"Bisa jadi tuh. Bener tuh kata Yoona, kamu jangan terlalu banyak mengharap" Ucap Suzy

"Ya udah yuk kita kekelas. Jam pelajaran udah mau mulai nih" Ucap Yoona

Mereka pun kembali kekelas. Saat mereka melewati geng Flowers Boys At School, Kyuhyun menatap kearah Jun Ji Hyun, dan Ji Hyun pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya dia suka sama kamu" Ucap Kim Bum

"Apaan. Jangan omong kosong deh!" Sahut Kyuhyun

"Aku nggak omong kosong kok, kamu liat nggak tatapan dia tadi itu dalem banget" Sahut Kim Bum

"Udah ah, aku pergi dulu" Ucap Kyuhyun yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Kemana kamu?" Tanya Kim Soo Hyun

"Kekelas. Pelajaran udah mau dimulai nih. Ayo buruan !" Ajak Kyuhyun

Mereka semua pun beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menuju kelas. Jam pelajaran pun dimulai. Semuanya fokus sama apa yang dijelaskan oleh ibu guru kecuali Jun Ji Hyun. Dia asik memandangi Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Melihat hal itu, Kim Bum dengan jailnya memoto Jun Ji Hyun yang tengah memandangi Kyuhyun dan menyebarkannya keseluruh siswa dengan menuliskan "Cinta yang tak terbalas". Melihat foto itu, semua siswa menatap kearah Jun Ji Hyun dan menertawakannya.

Awalnya Jun Ji Hyun bingung denga apa yang terjadi, setelah dia cek handphonenya ternyata ada foto dirinya yang sedang memandangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menaggapinya dengan bersikap cuek dan dingin. Menurutnya itu sudah biasa dan dia tahu yang menyebarkannya pasti Kim Bum. Ketika semua orang menertawakan Jun Ji Hyun, dia pun berlari dan mencari tempat yang aman buat bersembunyi. Ketika dia berlari, dia menabrak Kim Soo Hyun dan menumpahkan makanan yang sedang dibawa Kim Soo Hyun. Kim Soo Hyun pun langsung marah dan memaki Jun Ji Hyun. Jun Ji Hyun pun tidak mau kalah, dia pun balik memaki Kim Soo Hyun. Melihat pertengkaran itu, semua siswa langsung melihatnya dan berbisik "Dia itu pasti kena hukuman. Karena dia berani memaki balik Kim Soo Hyun". Kim Soo Hyun pun menarik lengan Jun Ji Hyun dan membawanya ke kolam renang. Setelah itu dia menceburkan Jun Ji Hyun kedalam kolam renang dan segera menguncinya. Karena Jun Ji Hyun tidak bisa berenang, dia pun berteriak minta tolong. Kyuhyun yang saat itu melihatnya dan mendengar teriakan Jun Ji Hyun langsung membuka kuncinya dan menyelamatkan Jun Ji Hyun yang hampir tenggelam. Setelah selamat, dia pun membawa Jun Ji Hyun ke UKS dan memberinya pertolongan pertama dengan memberinya nafas buatan. Awalnya Kyuhyun ragu akan memberi nafas buatan. Tapi dia juga tidak tega melihat Jun Ji Hyun. Dia pun akhirnya mau memberi nafas buatan ke Jun Ji Hyun. Jun Ji Hyun pun membuka matanya.

"Gwencanayo?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Jun Ji Hyun tidak berkata apa-apa karena dia masih lemas, dia pun hanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali kamu jangan cari masalah sama Kim Soo Hyun. Ini baru awalan, lain kali dia bakalan melukai kamu lebih dari ini" Ucap Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Jun Ji Hyun sendirian di UKS dan segera mengganti bajunya yang basah akibat menyelamatkan Jun Ji Hyun. Tak lama setelah itu, berita mengenai dirinya yang memberi nafas buatan untuk Jun Ji Hyun menyebar keseluruh siswa. Melihat hal itu, reaksi Kim Soo Hyun biasa saja. Karena dia tahu, setelah dia mencelakakan siswa yang ada disekolahan, dia pasti akan segera menolongnya. Siapa pun itu. Saat Kyuhyun datang kemarkas Flowers Boys At School, teman-temannya menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Apakah kamu menyukai Jun Ji Hyun yang murid baru itu?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Apa?!" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Kamu beneran menyukainya?" Tanya Kim Soo Hyun

"Aku menyelamatkannya bukan berarti aku menyukainya" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi aku bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membalas dendamku" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun

"Bukannya kamu udah menceburkannya kekolam. Sekarang apa lagi yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya Kim Hyun Joong

"Liat aja nanti" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun sambil tersenyum kecil


	2. Chapter 2

Jam pelajaran pun berkhir dan seluruh siswa pulang kerumah masing-masing. kecuali Jun Ji Hyun yang masih harus menyelesaikan desainnya. Dia memang menyukai desain dan belajar kelas tambahan. Setelah gaun yang dibuatnya selesai, dia pun meletakkan gaun itu tepat diatas mejanya dan segera pulang. Kim Soo Hyun yang masih dendam dengan Jun Ji Hyun, dia pun merobek-robek baju Jun Ji Hyun. Setelah keesokkan harinya, Jun Ji Hyun sangat tekejut melihat gaun yang dia bikin selama satu malam hancur begitu aja. Dia sudah berusaha buat menyelesaikan gaun itu tapi gaun itu malah robek dan dia harus mengulangnya dari awal.  
"Siapa dalang dibalik semua ini? Apakah Kim Soo Hyun?" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun dan pergi kemarkas Flowers Boys At Shcool dan menampar pipi kanan Kim Soo Hyun.

"Kamu tahu aku bersusah payah buat menyelesaikan gaun itu. Sekarang kamu malah menghancurkannya. Kamu itu nggak punya perasaan bersalah apa? Gaun itu aku buat selama satu malam untuk ulang tahun Ibuku. Sekarang kamu dengan mudah menghancurkannya. Kamu kalau punya otak itu digunakan dengan baik. KAMU ITU MANUSIA TAPI KELAKUAN KAMU ITU SEPERTI BINATANG !" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun dengan nada yang tinggi

"KALO PUNYA MULUT ITU DIJAGA, EMANG ADA BUKTINYA AKU YANG MENGHANCUR AKAN GAUNMU, NGGAK ADA KAN !" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari Jun Ji Hyun

"Liat aja kalau sampai nanti aku tahu kamu pelakunya, AWAS AJA NANTI !" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun yang mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Kim Soo Hyun dan segera pergi. Kim Soo Hyun pun tersenyum sambil memegan pipi kanannya yang ditampar Jun Ji Hyun.

"Kamu merobek gaunnya Jun Ji Hyun?" Tanya Kim Hyun Joong

"Kalau bukan aku siapa lagi yang melakukannya" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun

"Hebat kamu !" Ucap Kim Bum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Sebaiknya kamu jangan cari masalah sama Ji Hyun. Dia bukan wanita biasa. Nampaknya dia serius mengatakan itu" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Kalau memang dia serius melakukan itu, maka itu akan sangat menyenangkan" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun sambil tersenyum kecil

"Apa?" Tanya mereka serentak

"Kenapa kalian terkejut?" Tanya Kim Soo Hyun

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu..." Sahut Ryeowook

"Kenapa?" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun dan semuanya tersenyum melihat Kim Soo Hyun

"Kita liat aja apakah dia berhasil menemukan buktinya atau tidak" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun

"Kalau dia berhasil gimana?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Maka rencanaku berhasil" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun

"Rencana apa?" Tanya mereka serentak

"Kalian liat aja nanti" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun dengan tersenyum kecil. Semua yang mendengar pun saling bertatapan.

"Kalau itu bukan Soo Hyun, terus siapa dong?" Tanyanya Ji Hyun didalam hati. Dia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Kim Soo Hyun yang saat itu melihat Jun Ji Hyun dari atas gedung sekolahan, memotret setiap tingkah laku Jun Ji Hyun. Kim Soo Hyun tertawa sendiri saat melihat Jun Ji Hyun yang berjalan lemas seakan tak berdaya. Semua yang melihat aksinya Kim Soo Hyun pun bingung dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Sadar akan tatapan itu, Kim Soo Hyun langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kim Soo Hyun

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kim Soo Hyun lagi dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dimarkas.

"Ada apa dengannya hari ini?" Tanya Kim Bum

"Entahlah" Sahut Kim Hyun Joong

"Mau kemana kamu?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan Kyuhyun yang beranjak pergi

"Kebelakang sekolah" Sahut Kyuhyun

"Mau melukis Seohyeon lagi?" Tanya Kim Bum

"Aku pergi dulu" Sahut Kyuhyun

"Ada apa dengan semua orang hari ini? Pertama Kim Soo Hyun kedua Kyuhyun" Sahut Kim Hyun Joong

"Ya udah yuk pergi aja" Ajak Kim Bum

"Kemana?" Tanya Kim Hyun Joong

"Udah ikut aja" Sahut Kim Bum sambil menarik tangannya Kim Hyun Joong dan Ryeowook

Kyuhyun mulai melukis lagi dan kali ini dia tidak melukis Seohyeon melainkan pemandangan yang ada tepat didepannya. Kyuhyun melihat keatas, dia melihat Kim Soo Hyun yang tengah asik memotret seseorang. Kyuhyun pun mencoba melihatnya dengan mendatangi Kim Soo Hyun. Setelah sampainya diatas, dia melihat Kim Soo Hyun yang tengah asik memotret setiap tingkah Jun Ji Hyun.

"Aigooo, ige mwoya?" Ucap Kyuhyun dari belakang

"Hei ! Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?" Tanya Kim Soo Hyun

"Apa kau... menyukai Jun Ji Hyun" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Molla" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun tertawa kecil. Setelah itu dia kembali melukis. Saat Kyuhyun melukis, Jun Ji Hyun yang sedang bermain bola voli bersama teman-temannya, dia memukul terlalu keras sehingga mengenai bagian kepala Kyuhyun.

"Omo !" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun dan langsung mendatangi Kyuhyun

"Hei... Kyuhyun-ahh... bangun... Hei !" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. Kyuhyun pun terbangun sambil memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau sadar ! Syukurlah, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Mianhae Kyuhyun-ahh" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun

"Gwenchana" Sahut Kyuhyun. Dia pun segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Jun Ji Hyun

Jun Ji Hyun pun langsung menunduk malu dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan tangan dikepalanya.

"Apakah kamu sengaja melakukannya?" Tanya Yoona

"Anio" Jawab Jun Ji Hyun

Bel pun mulai berbunyi dan mereka segera kembali kekelas. Setelah pelajaran usai mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing.

_ Dirumah Jun Ji Hyun_

Ibu dan Ayahnya memeluk Jun Ji Hyun dan berkata "Kamu sudah dewasa" Ucap Ibunya Jun Ji Hyun. Jun Ji Hyun pun menanggapinya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Wae?" Tanya Jun Ji Hyun dengan kebingungan

"Gwenchana" Jawab Ibunya

_ Dirumah Kim Soo Hyun _

"Mwo?" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun dengan suara yang keras

"Eomma. Ini tidak masuk akal bagaimana bisa aku sama..." Sambung Kim Soo Hyun

"Emang kenapa? Dia gadis yang cantik kok?" Sahut Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun

"Cantik?" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun sambil tertawa kecil

"Yang benar saja, gadis tengik dan jorok itu dibilang cantik" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun dengan nada pelan

"Mwo?" Tanya Ibunya

"Anio. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau. Kalau ibu memaksa aku maka aku akan kabur dari rumah ini" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun sambil pergi kekamarnya

"Ya ! Kim Soo Hyuuun !" Teriak Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun

_ Dikamar Kim Soo Hyun _

"Yang benar saja aku menikah dengan Jun Ji Hyun. Umurku aja baru 20 tahun, masa aku harus menikah. Emangnya ini jamannya Joseon apa yang umur 15 tahun sudah menikah. Dengan Jun Ji Hyun lagi, nggak salah tuh? Banyak banget yang cantik-cantik tapi kenapa Jun Ji Hyun" Gumam Kim Soo Hyun

Kim Soo Hyun tidak mau keluar kamar dan dia mengunci diri dikamar dan tidak mau makan. Beberapa pelayan yang ada dirumahnya sudah mencoba membujuk Kim Soo Hyun agar dia mau keluar kamar. Tapi dia tidak mau juga. Dia malah menghidupkan musik Rock sekaras-kerasnya.

_ Dirumah Jun Ji Hyun_

"Mwo?" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun

"Eomma, kenapa mendadak sekali. Umurku masih 19 tahun eomma" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun

"Kalau masih 19 tahun emang kenapa?" Sahut Ibunya

"Aku akan jadi sangat malu dan menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-temanku Bu" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun

"Keputusan Ayah dan Ibu sudah bulat. Pokoknya mau tidak mau kamu harus menikah dengan Kim Soo Hyun !" Sahut Ibunya meninggalkan Jun Ji Hyun sendirian diruang tamu

"Eomma ! Eomma tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku ! Eomma !" Teriak Jun Ji Hyun

_ Saat Di sekolah_

Jun Ji Hyun dan Kim Soo Hyun bertemu didepan gerbang sekolah. Mereka menjadi sangat canggung. Kim Soo Hyun pun memulai pembicaraannya.

"Kamu sudah tahu dari orang tuamu" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun

Jun Ji Hyun hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Kita harus mencegah pernikahan itu" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Jun Ji Hyun

"Bagaimana pun caranya kita tidak boleh menikah. Pernikahan itu harus dibatalkan !" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun

Setelah pembicaraan itu semua siswa heboh dan siswa putrinya pun menatap Jun Ji Hyun sangat sinis. Setelah diteliti, ternyata Ryeowook menyebarkan video mereka ditaman. Kim Soo Hyun pun segera menemui Ryeowook. Dia marah besar saat rahasianya dan Jun Ji Hyun diketahui banyak orang. Apalagi Seohyeon, dia tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengerjai Jun Ji Hyun habis-habisan. Jun Ji Hyun dikunci oleh Seohyeon dan teman-temannya digudang dan membunyikan alarm kebakaran. Sehingga semua siswa pun keluar dari sekolahan. Jun Ji Hyun yang saat itu masih berada digudang, terkejut mendengar alarm itu. Dia mencoba membuka pintunya dan tak lama setelah itu muncul asap dari bawah pintu. Karena asap yang sangat tebal dan juga dia kehilangan banyak nafas, dia akhirnya pingsan. Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih berada didalam sekolahan melihat Jun Ji Hyun jatuh pingsan didalam gudang. Kyuhyun langsung menggendongnya keluar dan membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat. Kim Soo Hyun yang melihat kondisinya pun ikut membawa Jun Ji Hyun kerumah sakit dan diikuti oleh Sora, Yoona, Suzy, Ryeowook, Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Bum. Mereka kahwatir sama kondisinya Jun Ji Hyun.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini sama Jun Ji Hyun?" Ucap Yoona

"Sepertinya Seohyeon" Ucap Ryeowook

"Mwo?" Ucap mereka serentak dan menatap kearah Ryeowook

"Wae?" Ucap Ryeowook

"Kamu... dimana kamu tahu kalau Seohyeon pelakunya?" Tanya Kim Soo Hyun

"Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan semuanya kecuali Seohyeon. Dia kan suka sama kamu" Ucap Ryeowook

"Apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook itu ada benarnya juga. Mendingan kita temui Seohyeon sekarang, Kacha" Ucap Kim Bum

"Kacha" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun, Ryeowook, Kim Hyun Joong, dan Kyuhyun. Mereka segera menemui Seohyeon dan teman-temanya.

"Apakah kamu yang melakukannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Wae?" Ucap Seohyeon

"Kamu tidak usah berpura-pura lagi, kamu kan yang melakukannya sama Jun Ji Hyun?" Tanya Kim Hyun Joong

Seohyeon hanya berdiam diri.

"Sekarang kamu jawab pertanyaanku, apakah kamu yang melakukannya sama Jun Ji Hyun?" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun dengan nada yang keras

"CEPAT JAWAB !" Sambung Kim Soo Hyun

"Kalo iya emang kenapa?" Sahut Seohyeon

"Kenapa kamu melakukannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kamu sudah tahu jawabannya" Ucap Seohyeon

"Apakah kamu cemburu?" Tanya Kim Bum

"Girls... ayo kita pergi dari sini" Ucap Seohyeon

"Kacha" Ucap Jung So Min, IU, dan Park Shin Hye dengan serentak

Mereka pun meninggalkan Kim Bum, Kim Soo Hyun, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Kim Hyun Joong dikedai kopi dekat sekolahan.

"YA ! SEOHYEON ! YA !" Teriak Kim Soo Hyun

"Sudahlah. Mendingan sekarang kita pergi kerumah sakit untuk memastikan kondisi Jun Ji Hyun sekarang ini" Ucap Kim Hyun Joong

Mereka pun segera pergi kerumah sakit. Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya kalau Seohyeon sampai berbuat sejauh ini sama Jun Ji Hyun.

"Kamu sudah berubah. Kamu bukan lagi Seohyeon yang dulu. Kamu sudah berubah" Batin Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah sakit, mereka segera menemui Jun Ji Hyun yang saat itu sudah sadar.

"Bagaimana kondisi kamu saait ini?" Tanya Kim Soo Hyun

"Gwenchana" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun

"Tapi siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Jun Ji Hyun

"Mungkin cuma orang yang iri aja sama kamu" Ucap Kim Bum

Tak lama setelah itu, Ayah dan Ibunya Jun Ji Hyun dan Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun datang kerumah sakit.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ibunya Jun Ji Hyun

"Ne. Eomma" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun

"Siapa orang yang tega melakukan ini sama kamu?" Tanya Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari palakunya. Saya akan mengirim beberapa orang untuk mencarinya" Ucap Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun

"ANIO !" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun, Kim Bum, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Kim Hyun Joong serentak

"Wae?" Tanya Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun

"Apakah ibu harus melakukan sejauh itu?" Tanya Kim Soo Hyun

"Tentu. Ini demi keselamatan manantu ibu. Jadi ibu harus menemukan pelakunya agar dia tidak mengganggu Jun Ji Hyun lagi. karena sebentar lagi pernikahan kalian akan segera dilaksanakan" Ucap Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun

"Mwo?" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun

Semua yang mendengarnya pun tertawa kecil.

"Eomma, sepertinya kamu akan segera memiliki seorang cucu" Ucap Ryeowook

"Mwo?" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun

"Itulah yang diharapkan. Jadi ibu bisa menggendong cucu ibu" Sahut Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun

"Cucu ibu bilang? Eomma aku masih kelas 3 sma, mungkinkah ibu mau memiliki cucu sedangkan umur ibu masih 40 tahun" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun

"Apakah umur itu penting sekarang. Semua teman-teman ibu sudah memiliki cucu dan umur mereka juga hampir sama sama ibu. Bener nggak?" Ucap Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun

"Ne. Haruskah kita memeriksa kondisi rahimnya Jun Ji Hyun?" Ucap Ibunya Jun Ji Hyun

"Mwo?" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun dan Kim Soo Hyun serentak

"Bener juga. Siapa tahu saat kondisi Jun Ji Hyun pingsan rahimnya juga ikut terganggu" Ucap Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun

"Eomma..." Ucap Jun Ji Hyun

"Sebentar yah ibu harus memanggil dokter segera" Ucap Ibunya Jun Ji Hyun

"Saya ikut" Ucap Ibunya Kim Soo Hyun

"Ayah juga" Ucap Ayahnya Jun Ji Hyun

Saat orang tuanya keluar, teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Kim Soo Hyun dan Jun Ji Hyun pun jadi sangat malu. Pipinya Jun Ji Hyun pun berubah menjadi merah.


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah beberapa hari di rumah sakit, Jun Ji Hyun boleh pulang kerumahnya. Dia amat menyukai kamarnya. Menurutnya, tidak ada yang lebih nyaman selain kamarnya sendiri. Pada keesokkan paginya, Jun Ji Hyun masuk sekolah kembali. Dia bertemu dengan Seohyeon. Raut muka Seohyeon berubah seketika. Jun Ji Hyun menanggapinya pun dengan tersenyum kepada Seohyeon. Karena kesal dengan aksinya Jun Ji Hyun, Seohyeon pun pergi dan sengaja menabrak bahunya Jun Ji Hyun.

"Kenapa sih dia?" Gumam Jun Ji Hyun

Dia pun kembali kekelasnya. Saat dia memasuki kelas, dia tidak melihat Kim Soo Hyun dan anggota Flowers Boys At School. Jun Ji Hyun pun menanyakannya kepada Sora, Yoona, dan Suzy.

"Mereka kemana? Kok nggak ada?"

"Palingan juga membolos lagi"

"Mwo? Kemana?"

"Palingan juga jalan-jalan atau berkuda"

"Bukan itu tapi ke Jangsado Island"

"Ke Jangsado Island? Buat apa?"

"Seperti yang aku ceritakan sebelumnya, dia pergi ke Jangsado Island untuk menemui Ayahnya"

"Emang Ayahnya bercerai dengan Ibunya kenapa?"

"Karena perebutan kekuasaan. Jadi Ayahnya lebih memilih mengelola Jangsado Island dan tinggal didekat sana dibandingkan hidup mewah dirumah yang dipenuhi perebutan harta warisan. Ayah dan ibunya sering berdebat. Jadi Ayahnya memutuskan untuk bercerai dan melanjutkan bisnis dari Ayahnya yaitu mengelola Jangsado Island"

"Terus apakah Kim Soo Hyun sudah menemukan ayahnya?"

"Entahlah"

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menyanyakan Kim Soo Hyun?"

"Nggak papa kok"

Guru pun memasuki ruang belajar.

Kringgg... Kringgg... Kringgg...

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah usai. Jun ji Hyun dan teman-temannya pergi kekantin. Mereka melihat Seohyeon dan teman-temannya ditanyai guru perihal keberadaan Kim Soo Hyun dan teman-temannya. Seohyeon mengatakan kalau mereka sedang di Jangsado Island.

"Wae?"

"Anio. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Jangsado Island?"

"Mwo?"

"YA ! apakah kamu mau menemui Kim Soo Hyun?"

"Anio. Kita liburan gimana"

Suzy menatap tajam kemata Jun Ji Hyun.

"Mwo?"

"Sejak kapan kamu menyukainya?"

"Mwo? YA ! aku ke Jangsado Island bukan untuk menemuinya tapi untuk liburan bersama dengan kalian. Apakah kalian tidak mau? Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah"

"Oke kita berangkat besok"

"YA ! kita sudah setuju. Kenapa kamu begitu?"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne"

Jun Ji Hyun pun tersenyum.

Kringgg... Kringgg... Kringgg...

Bel pun berbunyi. Menandakan siswa harus masuk kembali. Sesesainya mata pelajaran, mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing dan menyiapkan barang-barang yang dibawa besok.

Pada keesokkan paginya, mereka bertiga berangkat ke Jangsado Island dan menginap selama 3 hari disana. Mereka menikmati liburannya kali ini. Saat mereka berjalan-jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Flowers Boys At School.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Tanya Kim Soo Hyun

"Kita disini Cuma jalan-jalan kok" Sahut Suzy

"Kalian bolos lagi?" Tanya Jun Ji Hyun

"Kalian juga bolos" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun

"Kita nggak bolos. Kita ambil cuti selama 3 hari" Sahut Yoona

"Bilang aja kalian kesini ngikutin kita terus nyuruh kita balik kekelas" Sahut Ryeowook

"Apaan sih? Nggak penting yah kita ngikutin kalian" sahut Sora

Ditengah-tengah perdebatan, muncullah seorang laki-laki tua yang menghampiri mereka dan menghentikan perdebatan itu.

"Sudah lah jangan bertengkar" Ucap laki-laki tua itu

"Appa !" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun

"Appa?" Tanya Jun Ji Hyun yang dengan ekspresi yang terkejut

Ji Hyun, Yoona, dan Sora pun diajak ketempat dimana Ayahnya Kim Soo Hyun tinggal.

"Wahhh... ternyata rumahnya Ayahnya Kim Soo Hyun besar juga" Ucap Sora

"Daebak" Ucap Suzy

Ayahnya pun membawakan kopi untuk mereka minum.

"Jadi kamu yang namanya Jun Ji Hyun?" Ucap Ayah

"Ne" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun

"Kamu lumayan cantik juga. Pantas saja kamu mau dinikahkan sama Soo Hyun" Ucap Ayah

"Mwo?" Ucap Ji Hyun dan Soo Hyun serentak

"Wae? Untuk pernikahan kalian bulan depan ayah tidak bisa ikut" Ucap Ayah

"Wae appa?" Tanya Kim Soo Hyun

"Kamu tahu ibumu kan? Dia akan marah besar kalau aku datang kepesta pernikahan kalian" Ucap Ayah

Ponsel Jun Ji Hyun tiba-tiba berbunyi. Didepannya tertulis nama ibu.

"Eomma, wae?"

"Saat ini ibu bersama ibunya Kim Soo Hyun. Kami sedang membicarakan dimana kalian akan berbulan madu"

"Eomma"

"Wae? Lebih cepatkan lebih baik. Jadi kamu mau kemana?"

"Sebentar aku tanya Kim Soo Hyun dulu"

"Kamu sedang bersama Kim Soo Hyun?"

Jun Ji Hyun pun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan bertanya pada Kim Soo Hyun.

"Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Jun Ji Hyun

"Mwo?" Tanya Kim Soo Hyun

"Bulan madu. Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Jun Ji Hyun

"Mwo?. YA ! apakah kamu gila?" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun

"Jawab saja kamu mau kemana?. Huhh... dasar cerewet" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun

"Mwo?" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun dengan mata yang membulat

"Wae? Kamu mau marah dan mamukulku?" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun

"Huhh... Ani. Kita kesini aja gimana?" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun

"Kesini? Jangsado Island?" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun

"Ne. Jangsado Island" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun

"Ide bagus. Sebentar" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun

Dia pun kembali menempelkan ponselnya.

"Eomma aku sepakat sama Kim Soo Hyun akan bulan madu ke Jangsado Island"

"Jangsodo Island?"

"Ne Jangsado Island"

"Andwee ! cari yang lain. Kan banyak pulau di Korea kanapa memilih Jangsado Island"

"Tapi aku mau ke Jangsado Island bu... . Begini aja, kalau bukan ke Jangsado Island pernikahannya dibatalkan. Ibu tahukan apa yang terjadi kalau pernikahannya dibatalkan?"

"Ibu mengerti. Kalian boleh bulan madu di Jangsado Island"

Ponsel pun ditutup oleh ibunya Jun Ji Hyun.

"Jadi kalian akan berbulan madu kesini?" Tanya Yoona

"Daebak" Ucap Ryeowook

_ 1 bulan kemudian _

Tibalah pesta pernikahan Jun Ji Hyun dan Kim Soo Hyun. Pesta itu berlangsung dengan meriah. Setelah pesta pernikahan itu selesai, mereka pergi berbulan madu ke Jangsado Island dan menginap dirumah Ayahnya Kim Soo Hyun.

"Ayah sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian berdua. Silahkan masuk" Ucap Ayah

"Um... Ayah... bisa berikan kita kamar yang terpisah?" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Bisik Kim Soo Hyun

"Kau mau kita sekamar" Bisik Jun Ji Hyun

"Ayah jangan dengarkan omongan wanita gila ini. Terima kasih sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kami" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun

"Wanita gila?" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun dengan nada yang tinggi

Ayahnya pun tertawa kecil. Jun Ji Hyun pun langsung malu.

"Ayah tinggal dulu. Nanti kalau makan malamnya sudah siap ayah akan memanggil kalian berdua" Ucap Ayahnya Kim Soo Hyun dan pergi meninggalkan mereka dikamar.

"Tempat tidurnya cuma ada satu disini. Eottoke?" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun

"Apa kamu mau menyuruhku untuk tidur dibawah?" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun

"Aku tidak mau tidur dibawah" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun

"Mwo?" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun dengan nada tinggi

"Oh maaf aku lupa kita kan sudah menjadi suami istri. Jadi kalau kita tidur bersama tidak masalah kan? Lagian juga tempat tidurnya cukup luas" Sambung Kim Soo Hyun

"Mwo? Ani aku tidur atas kamu dibawah. TIDAK ADA TIDUR BERSAMA !" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun

"Ya ! kamu lupa kita sedang dimana? Ini rumah ayahku. Jadi aku berhak menyuruhmu untuk tidur dibawah" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun

"Sekarang kamu lupa lagi kita sudah suami istri ayah kamu sekarang juga ayahku" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun menjulurkan lidahnya

"Mwo?" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun dengan mata yang membulat

"Wae?" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun

Mendengar pertengkaran kecil antara Kim Soo Hyun dan Jun Ji Hyun, Ayahnya pun merencanakan sesuatu. Dia pun menyuruh para pelayannya untuk mendinginkan bagian lantai kamar Kim Soo Hyun dan Jun Ji Hyun.

Setelah masakan dimeja sudah siap, Ayahnya pun segera memanggil Kim Soo Hyun dan Jun Ji Hyun untuk makan bersama-sama. Sementara mereka makan, para pelayan yang disuruh Ayahnya pun sudah selesai mendinginkan bagian bawah tanah. Tak hanya itu saja, mereka juga mengambil kunci kamarnya. Setelah selesai makan, mereka pun segera memasuki kamar. Tanpa mereka sadari pintu kamar yang mereka tiduri terkunci dari luar. Kim Soo Hyun segera memberikan selimut dan bantal untuk Jun Ji Hyun tidur dibawah. Ketika dia hendak tidur, dia merasakan dingin diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Lantainya dingin sekali" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun

"Mwo? Kamu berdiri dulu" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya

"Bagaimana? Benarkan?" Ucap Jun Ji Hyun

"Benar. Siapa yang melakukan hal yang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Menyebalkan" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun

"Apakah mungkin Ayah?" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun

"Ayah?" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun

"Ne" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun

"Aish..." Ucap Kim Soo Hyun dan berdiri menuju pintu. Setelah dia dia mencoba membuka pintu, ternyata pintu sudah terkunci.

"Wae?" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun

"Pintunya terkunci" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun

"Mwo?" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun, dia segera menuju pintu dan ternyata Kim Soo Hyun tidak berbohong.

"Eottoke? Huh... Eottoke? Eottoke Kim Soo Hyun-ahh" Sahut Jun Ji Hyun

"Molla" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ketempat tidur. Sedangkan Jun Ji Hyun masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disana? Apa kamu tidak mau tidur?" Tanya Kim Soo Hyun

"Bagimana mungkin aku bisa tidur. Pintunya terkunci. Lantainya dingin. Huaa... kenapa semua penderitaan ini datang padaku..." Teriak Jun Ju Hyun

"Berisik ! Sini kamu tidur saja !" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun sambil berjalan kearah Jun Ji Hyun dan menarik lengannya dan membaringkannya ketempat tidur.

"Apa... apa yang mau kamu lakukan? Bagaimana bisa kita tidur bersama? Huh... Kim Soo Hyun-ahh... huh..." Ucap Jun Ji Hyun

"Aish. Kamu bisa diam atau tidak. Kalau kamu berisik lagi, kamu akan tidur dilantai yang dingin itu. Sudah tidur saja" Sahut Kim Soo Hyun dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Jun Ji Hyun pun tertidur. Kim Soo Hyun yang masih membuka matanya, dia memandangi Jun Ji Hyun.

"Kalau dia tidur cantik juga" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun pelan. Dia pun menyentuh rambut dan wajah Jun Ji Hyun.

"Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?" Ucap Kim Soo Hyun dan setelah itu dia menarik tubuhnya Jun Ji Hyun dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Kim Soo Hyun pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.


End file.
